1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined quilting template and ruler that is used for marking sewing and cutting lines on fabric for making a plurality of half square triangle pieces used for forming patterns in quilts. The ruler can also be used as a cutting edge for initially cutting the bulk fabric into the appropriate size for formation of the fabric blank that will be utilized for creating the individual half square triangles. A template and method for making snowball blocks is also disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Half square stencil sets are available that include cutting and sewing lines. They are made of very thin flexible plastic material that is not suitable for functioning as a straight edge for cutting and they are not laid out in such a manner as to allow stitching without cutting the thread.
Typically in quilting, a quitter cuts out the fabric pieces, sews the fabric pieces together to form a quilt block, “squares up” the quilt block, and sews each quilt block together forming a quilt top.